Timur Sivakov
|birth= December 9th, 1988 , . |death= June 24th, 2012 |hidep= |race= Caucasian |gender= Male |height=180cm |hair=Dark-brown |eyes=Blue |skin=White |hidec= |family=Aleksandr Sivakov Irina Sivakova Pavel Sivakov |affiliation=Sivakov's Brigade |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= BMW 535i AC Schnitzer }} ='Russia'= Born in the cold Moscovian winter, a few years after his sibling Pavel Sivakov, naturally becoming the youngest member of the family and eventually growing up to be of smaller stature than his brother, Timur instantly got his nickname 'Melkiy'. 'Childhood and Adolescence' In the days of viewing everything very close to the ground, Timur developed an aggressive outlook on life, modeled after his father; He'd always get into fights with other local's kids for the most trivial reasons, though more often than not he'd not have anything to back up his trash talking, making his assaults only verbal, yet receiving very physical results. In spite of such behaviour, Timur would have an easy time attaining his goals as a child, due to the fact that he had an older brother, who'd step in for his little sibling: be it intimidation or even dragging his brother back home to explain why does he have two black eyes to their parents. Naturally, the parents, especially the father were never too pleased with such news brought back to their house, resulting in frequent beatings of his offspring. Growing up, Timur and his brother developed relations with a couple of local kids who'd still be regarded as friends to this day. Even though the two Sivakovs had shared friends, Timur didn't get to participate in his brother's activites and free time as they got into puberty, due to the age difference. 'Young Adulthood' Timur followed in his brother's footsteps along the way of his development, whatever were his likes, Timur would come to accept them as their own eventually, the same applied to their education. Both of the teenage Sivakovs had failed high school after their first-to-second year there, settling to professional employement education. After finishing their studies there and gaining a degree; Pavel in cooking, Timur in blacksmithing. Naturally, Pavel graduating prior to Timur, he was enlisted into the army, his younger brother following soon after. By this time Timur's aggressive attitude had not changed, giving him a hard time in the army as it was a place of supposed discipline and obeying of superiors. Right before completing his mandatory two years of serving in the army, Timur had followed his brother's path once again, who had already begun to get a name for himself in the local criminal ring with petty crimes. Due to his brother's somewhat success in the criminal world, the younger brother gained his limelight, automatically gaining a name similar of magnitude to his sibling's in their neighbourhood, along with which came the same respect. Only which was born-into, not gained. And so shortly-after, the two brothers decided to sail out to the States in search of new hunting grounds. ='America'= Along with the two Sivakovs traveled two of the aforementioned childhood friends, Sergei and Georgiy. 'First Jobs' Shortly after arriving and getting used to the capitalistic atmosphere of the US, namely Los Santos, the two brothers settled into one apartment in the housing projects of the local eastern-european enclave - Little Moscow. The two applied for a job at a nearby freight company, hoping to use the docks as a means of exploiting their contacts back home for potential smuggling. That, paired with petty crime in their new neighbourhood Timur started gaining weight by his own right alongside his brother. After a while of working in HCC Logistics Ltd. and striking a deal with it's manager that they'll be getting some shipments, Timur cut away from the blue-collar job that he and his friends have been getting, starting to focus more on the illegal activities and their potential back in Little Moscow. 'New Responsibility' The now thriving duo of Timur and Pavel, accompanied by their childhood friends had gained a reputation among local circles as Sivakov's Brigade aswell as interest from other criminal figures in the area, making it a small-time criminal organization. Around this time another, rival faction sprouted in Little Moscow, questioning Timur's older brother's authority and refusing to pay tribute to the entrenched group of the district, a shootout followed up after an attempted negotiation, resulting in Timur becoming the acting boss of the group as his older brother's been shot. At this very time a couple of individuals branched off the said opposing organization, digusted by their actions and willing to get under Timur's wing. The somewhat leader of the bunch, surprisingly was a woman Larisa Zoya Stasiuk, who was sister to the two men making up the group. 'Internal Feuds and Losses' After getting retribution at the back-stabbing group who had now fled back to Russia, leaving only a few stragglers behind, who were eventually taken care of, Timur had time to develop relations to the prospects looking to get under his protection. Timur had believed that the woman was trying to get herself into the brigade, which was a foolish notion in it of itself in his eyes, she tried doing so by gaining favours through attaining relationships to the members, namely Georgiy, for whom Timur always had a soft spot as a simple-minded, innocent friend, which was the reason for Georgiy's survival after getting into the clutches of the mentioned woman of the group. Due to this belief, Timur closed himself off from the woman, not buying into her friendly disposition and making her pay the brigade tribute for operating house break-ins and car boosts around the area. A few days after Pavel's recovery, Timur stepped down, now satisfied for attaining the respect he craves through his own actions in turn numbind down his aggressive personality. So was the time when the nearby-operating albanian syndicate seeked for another etnic cleansing as done with the previous russian group a month ago, resulting in the death of one of Larisa's brothers - Misha, her death followed shortly after. And so, the surviving member of her family - Vasily, now a full-fledged member of the organization and Timur's friend Georgiy had gone into blaming eachother for Larisa's death, often resulting in brawls between eachother, so destabilizing the brigade. 'Affection' Due to the decline in Timur's hostility he soon met a local charity activist and aspiring journalist - Valentina Kuznetsova. After a few short run-ins with eachother in Little Moscow, Timur eventually introduced her to his older brother and the rest of the now-brotherhood. A party was organized to mourn the brigade's losses and celebrate a new acquaintence at the two brother's appartment. During the event, Timur learned an unsuspected side of Valentina, the other side of her split personality - Rodion. Though due to both of them being heavily intoxicated, neither of them remember much of Rodion, but the memory of the sudden hostility and inapropriatness was printed into Timur's mind. Along with the loss of recent memory, another action was influenced by Timur that night by heavy drinking - attempted rape after all but him went to sleep. Unfortunately, Timur's drunk-aspirations were not fufilled as his target - Valentina had woken up after tossing up a pile of puke on the floor, putting Timur in an awkward situation: Dick in hand, half naked, puke beside him; as the woman was eyeing him up with half-shut eyes, not noticing her pants half-way down. Thankfully for Timur, he had time to straighten himself out before she had realized what's going on. After that night, everyone but Timur had lost interest in the female addition to the company due to her odd behaviour and left-over medication for schizophrenia. After Valentina got into SAN, she became a valuable asset for a while, publishing articles and stories that raised the image of the Sivakov name and lowered the name of authorities, though not for long. 'Mending Wounds' A few days following the celebration, Timur had grown close to his new female interest, intrigued by her personality aswell as her issues, envisioning himself prospering with Valentina for a while. His brother, though, did not have such a sunny disposition for the SAN anchor's future: After a few cases of police harassment, Pavel figured to build a case to sue the department, asking for fabricated infromation from the supposed asset Timur had in SAN. The woman refused, putting her job before the brotherhood, who had pledged to keep her protected, as Pavel stated. And so the trash was about to be taken out if not the interference of his younger brother. After a few minutes of talk, Timur had convinced his brother to see through his perspective, mending the wound between the siblings that had been aggrivated by a new addition to Timur's life; the next day they went on to smuggle some jewelry from the docks. 'Death' On the next day, driving around with his older brother and bodyguard, they were hit in the rear bumper by a familiar faced driver - a believed to be irish-american mobster Jackson Hughes, a man who he met at one club, whom was hostile towards Timur before leaving it, only for the youngest Sivakov to realize, his car has been stolen the same night, also believed to be done by the same man. Previously plotting on hiring their hitman to take care of the man, he was now in point-blank range, an opportunity the brothers were not going to miss. And so Pavel got out, the other driver quickly dialed his companion who rushed to the spot, masked and in an SUV. Recognizing the mismatch, the elder brother got back in and went on his way, only to find the two cars following them around, blocking their road a few times. And so Timur grabbed the Tokarev 33 handgun from Pavel's waist, opening fire at the SUV. After a long chase and losing their followers, the few members who were available at that moment regrouped and were going to go after the pair of irish. It would've been a swift end to a conflict but shortly, they noticed a familiar car getting out of the corner, speeding towards them - it was Timur's Mercedes-Benz SUV. With assumptions confirmed, another chase was underway, ending at the bridge overlooking the Ganton area. The car was totaled, everyone were hit, all but Timur. He then quickly dashed to the nearby stash of the group with the intention of getting heavier weaponry to neutralize the two men in the SUV who had been gone at his moment. After a quick juggle, getting through all the armored doors of the stash, he got his AKSU - 74 and got back to the scence, finding the SUV making another lap to take out the fleeing bodyguard. And so Timur smashed the trigger, landing a rain of bullets on the SUV, only for it to turn around and by a strange shift in fortune, miss them completely from point-blank range as they were heading to ram him off the road. And so they did, disarming Timur and getting him into his own SUV, eventually getting him to an abandoned factory office, where he was held hostage. Pavel was offered to pay ten thousand dollars in cash if he wanted to see his brother; Pavel, being the witty Sivakov that he is, refused the offer, realizing it was a way of hitting as hard a blow as the men can to the brigade. After a mildly disappointing turnout for them, the two masked men proceeded on chopping off Timurs head as execution, later dropping it onto the pavement in the center area of Little Moscow. Pavel was later-on gunned down by SWAT forces as the city's authorities and public were informed of the brutal shootout and kidnapping of a local resident by Timur's romantic interest - Valentina. Right before blacking out, Timur looked over his decisions and realized that by softening his shell, he made it easier to cut and that now he'll never be able to bring the smuggled necklace that he wanted given to his girlfriend as a sign of affection, instead, she received a report that his head was lying around somewhere in Little Moscow. Category:Russians Category:Criminals Category:Character